Lonely Solitário
by Teffyhart
Summary: Quando Milo e Kamus brigam, o que pode acontecer ao mago do gelo? Em uma única noite fatídica ele revela tudo que foi escondido em seu coração há anos... Mas isso nem sempre termina em final feliz... [Yaoi] [MiloxKamus] [DramaxRomance]


Bom, essa Fic é dedicada ao site Delta Fics - www(pto)deltafics(pto)cjb(pto)net -(apesar de vocês acabarem achando ela em outros lugares também --') um especial Teffy-Chan pro Site da Alfa!

Resumo:

"Quando Milo e Kamus brigam, o que pode acontecer ao mago do gelo? Em uma única noite fatídica ele revela tudo que foi escondido em seu coração há anos... Mas isso nem sempre termina em final feliz... (Yaoi) (MiloxKamus) (DramaxRomance)"

Sei que me apeguei em drama... Gomen Nasai! Mas sem mais delongas, vamos a fic! o/

_**Lonely - Solitário**_

**_Lonely_**

**_I'm mr. Lonely,_**

**_I have nobody,_**

**_For on my own_**

_(Solitário,_

_Eu sou o Sr.Solitário,_

_Eu não tenho ninguém_

_Para mim)_

**_Lonely,_**

**_I'm Mr. Lonely_**

**_I have nobody,_**

**_For on my own_**

**_I'm so lonely_**

_(Solitário, eu sou o Sr.Solitário,_

_Eu não tenho ninguém_

_Para mim_

_Eu estou tão solitário)_

Via-se um vulto, escondido nas sombras, se esgueirava para fora daquele lugar, aquele temível lugar, que alias nunca lhe ajudou em nada...

-Irei para sempre embora...-murmurou-Te deixarei em paz...

Cruzou o portão do Santuário, queria se ver livre novamente, longe de Athena, longe de seus amigos, longe de seu amor...

Andando as sombras, com o olhar distante, a figura com os cabelos ruivos revoltos e de estatura média andava pelas ruas frias, suas orbes também vermelhas, mas com um tom arroxeado dava um aspecto frio ao rapaz com o nome de Kamus.

**_Yo, this one here, goes out to all my players out there man, you_**

**_know_**

**_They got to have one good girl who's always been there like,_**

**_took all the bullshit_**

**_then one day she can't take it no more and decides to leave_**

_(Yo, essa vai para todos os meus amigos por aí_

_você sabe, tem uma boa garota que sempre te apoiou_

_tipo, você sabe, suportou todas as besteiras,_

_então, um dia ela não aguenta mais e decidi ir embora)_

Parou finalmente em frente a uma grande praia, deixando a luz do luar iluminar-lhe o rosto, olhou o grande mar azul escuro, com apenas o reflexo da lua pintado em si, deixou uma lágrima escapar por sua face, silenciosa, assim como sua boca, dolorosa, como seu amor contido, escorreu até o queixo, esta ele não enxugou, apenas abaixou a face e seguiu rumo ao seu destino...

**_I woke up in the middle of the night_**

**_and I noticed my girl wasn't by my side,_**

**_could sworn I was dreamin,_**

**_for her I was feenin,_**

**_so I hadda take a little ride,_**

**_back tracking of these few years,_**

**_trying to figure out what I do to make it go bad,_**

**_cause every since my girl left me,_**

**_my whole life came crashin' and I'm so..._**

_(Eu acordei no meio da noite_

_e notei que a minha garota não estava do meu lado,_

_podia jurar que estava sonhando,_

_então eu tive que pensar nos anos passados,_

_tentando imaginar o que eu fiz para isso ter dado errado,_

_porque desde que a minha garota me deixou,_

_toda minha vida se tornou um caos)_

O rapaz de cabelos loiros e olhos azuis estava despertando aos poucos, ele sorria, novamente tinha sonhado com ele, seus toques, seu calor, seu cheiro...

Despertou completamente, levantando, tinha que vê-lo de novo... Não podia ficar muito tempo longe DELE...

Vestiu-se colocando apenas uma calça preta, blusa azul e prendeu os cabelos num rabo de cavalo alto... Começou a subir as escadas, Passou por capricórnio, subiu mais alguns lances parando em frente à casa de aquário...

Ficou longos minutos fitando a casa a sua frente, sem entrar, estava indeciso se devia ou não entrar naquele lugar...

Balançou a cabeça e seguiu em frente firme, chamando por seu defensor...

-Kamus?

**_So Lonely (so lonely),_**

**_I'm mr.Lonely (mr.Lonely)_**

**_I have nobody (I have nobody)_**

**_For on my own (to call my own girl)_**

_(Solitário (tão solitário),_

_Eu sou o Sr.Solitário (Sr.Solitário),_

_Eu não tenho ninguém (Eu não tenho ninguém)_

_para mim (para chamar de minha))_

Kamus estava parado, ele realmente iria fazer isso não é? Ele realmente deixaria sua alma voltar ao inferno? Estava com duvidas, antes tinha certeza do que iria fazer, agora, nem tanto...

Observou com cautela a escada e a montanha, algo lhe dizia que tinha alguém preocupado consigo, deu ombros, a única pessoa de que queria carinho, amor, preocupação, a essa hora da noite deveria estar dormindo...

Começou a subir as escadas, longas, e com calma foi deixando pra trás a frieza, qualquer um agora se olhasse o 'Mago do Gelo', como era conhecido, veria todas suas emoções só no olhar... Kamus estava destinado a revelar todos seus sentimentos antes de ficar completamente... Solitário.

**_So Lonely (so lonely)_**

**_I'm mr. Lonely (mr.Lonely)_**

**_I have nobody (I have nobody)_**

**_For my own (to call my own girl)_**

_(Solitário (tão solitário),_

_Eu sou o Sr.Solitário (Sr.Solitário),_

_Eu não tenho ninguém (Eu não tenho ninguém)_

_para mim (para chamar de minha))_

O Rapaz com os fios loiros ainda adentrava na casa de aquário, Kamus havia sumido? Não tinha lhe respondido muito menos xingado ele até agora... Onde estava o SEU Kamus?

Preocupado, sobe as escadas da casa, indo até o quarto... Deu duas leves batidas na porta e entrou, viu o quarto impecável e a cama arrumada, no espelho viu sua imagem refletida, Milo de Escorpião, o cara mais baladado de todo santuário apaixonado... Riu de si mesmo, como queria que Kamus acreditasse se nem mesmo ele acreditava?

Sentou na cama tocando de leve o travesseiro. Por quantas noites sonhara com aquele cheiro? Abraçou o travesseiro, cheirando aquele maravilhoso cheiro. Como era possível só ELE ter o cheiro que tanto o embriagava? Suspirou. Deitara com tantas pessoas, Homens, Mulheres, e nada... Só Kamus tinha esse cheiro. Só Kamus o satisfazia... Só o SEU Kamus.

Deitou na cama, ainda abraçado ao travesseiro, fechou os olhos, Imaginando se fosse o Kamus que estivesse ali, entre seus braços... Abriu os olhos novamente, tinha que procura-lo... Levantou-se colocando o travesseiro no seu devido lugar e saindo de aquário.

_**Can't believe I hadda girl like you**_

_**and I just let you walk right outta my life,**_

_**after all I put you thru**_

_**you still stuck around and stayed by my side,**_

_**what really hurt me is I broke your heart,**_

_**baby you were a good girl and I had no right,**_

_**I Really wanna make things right cause,**_

_**without you in my life girl is so...**_

_(Não posso acreditar que eu tinha uma garota como você,_

_e eu simplesmente a deixei sair da minha vida,_

_depois de tudo o que eu te fiz passar,_

_você ainda ficou do meu lado,_

_o que realmente me machuca é que eu quebrei seu coração,_

_amor, você era uma boa garota e eu não tinha o direito,_

_Eu realmente quero fazer as coisas certas,_

_pois sem você em minha vida, garota, é tão...)_

Kamus finalmente chegara ao topo, estava um vento frio, que balançava seus cabelos pro lado e fazia-lhe cosquinhas na face... Andando vagarosamente ficou na ponta do precipício... Olhava para as pedras lá em baixo, Deixando a frieza de lado sentiu suas pernas falharem, estava com medo? Isso era sentir medo?

Deixou as lágrimas presas até agora escorreram-lhe pela face... Como era possível Zeus ser tão mau com ele? Mas já estava decidido, agora iria revelar todos seus sentimentos ao vento. Ao seu amigo silencioso que sempre o ouvira desde dos seus 15 anos de idade.

**_Lonely (so lonely)_**

**_I'm mr. Lonely (mr.Lonely)_**

**_I have nobody (I have nobody)_**

**_For my own (to call my own girl)_**

_(Solitário (tão solitário),_

_Eu sou o Sr.Solitário (Sr.Solitário),_

_Eu não tenho ninguém (Eu não tenho ninguém)_

_para mim (para chamar de minha))_

Milo estava realmente preocupado com Kamus... Seu sexto sentido estava aguçado, e este mesmo lhe dizia que algo bom não estava para vir, saiu o mais rápido possível do santuário, seguindo sem rumo andava pela cidade, onde era mesmo que ele ia com Kamus de vez enquando? Não se lembrava, mas isso não importava também... Milo se lembrava muito bem que o Kamus sempre adorara o Mar... Foi seguindo então até a praia...

**_Lonely (so lonely)_**

**_I'm mr. Lonely (mr.Lonely)_**

**_I have nobody (I have nobody)_**

**_For on my own (to call my own baby)_**

**_So Lonely_**

_(Solitário (tão solitário),_

_Eu sou o Sr.Solitário (Sr.Solitário),_

_Eu não tenho ninguém (Eu não tenho ninguém)_

_para mim (para chamar de minha))_

Kamus inspirara fundo, iria começar finalmente seu desabafo... Por quantos anos esperara? Não interessava. Iria agora partir com o peito livre de amarguras, ódio... Fitando as estrelas começou:

-Sabe, queria muito que eu pudesse falar assim, meus sentimentos como agora...-O mar, o vento, as estrelas, a montanha e a grama ouviam-no perfeitamente, e atenciosos continuaram ali, apoiando sua decisão - Sei que faz tempo que non venho aqui... – Falou com seu normal sotaque francês-... Mas eu non abandonei vocês... Tenho muitas noticias e sentimentos a contar-lhes...-Sentou-se na grama agora fitando o infinito mar...

**_Been all about the world_**

**_ain't never met a girl that can take the things that you been_**

**_through_**

**_Never thought the day would come_**

**_where you would get up and run_**

**_and I would be out chasing you_**

**_Cause aint nowhere in the globe I'd rather be,_**

**_ain't no one in the globe i'd rather see_**

**_than the girl of my dreams that made me be_**

**_So happy but now so lonely_**

_(Estive no mundo inteiro_

_nunca conheci uma menina que pode suportar_

_as coisas que você passou_

_Nunca pensei que esse dia poderia chegar,_

_você levantaria e fugiria_

_e eu estaria perseguindo você_

_Pois eu não quero estar em nenhuma parte do mundo,_

_e não há ninguém no mundo que eu quero ver_

_além da garota dos meus sonhos que me fez tão feliz,_

_mas agora eu estou tão solitário)_

Milo observava todos os pontos da praia, notando que Kamus não estava por ali... Suspirou, onde poderia estar? Sentou na areia, pensativo, Começou a fitar as estrelas, e com calma foi identificando as constelações, tentava ficar calmo, apesar daquela horrível sensação não abandonar-lhe um segundo se quer... Levantou-se, o que estaria acontecendo? Olhou para o alto da montanha e arregalou os olhos, algo lhe dizia que Kamus estava ali...

**_So lonely (so lonely)_**

**_I'm mr. Lonely (mr. Lonely)_**

**_I have nobody (I have nobody)_**

**_For on my own (to call my own girl)_**

_(Solitário (tão solitário),_

_Eu sou o Sr.Solitário (Sr.Solitário),_

_Eu não tenho ninguém (Eu não tenho ninguém)_

_para mim (para chamar de minha))_

Kamus ainda permanecia parado no mesmo lugar, falava de vez enquando...

-Às vezes me sinto solitário, sabe, eu amo uma pessoa que é o maior mulherengo que existe... E que nunca me deu bola, de vez enquando ele aparece na minha casa, falando babaquices... Eu o xingo como sempre, Mas acho que non viveria sem a presença dele...

Todos ali pareciam ouvir-lhe com pena... Kamus deitara-se na grama e fechara os olhos...

**_So lonely (so lonely)_**

**_I'm mr. Lonely (mr. Lonely)_**

**_I have nobody (I have nobody)_**

**_For my own (to call my own girl)_**

_(Solitário (tão solitário),_

_Eu sou o Sr.Solitário (Sr.Solitário),_

_Eu não tenho ninguém (Eu não tenho ninguém)_

_para mim (para chamar de minha))_

Ainda preocupado começava a subir as longas escadas atrás de Kamus, onde ele estava com a cabeça pra ir naquele lugar sombrio? Começou a fitar o local, notando o quão frio era...

-Kamus... – Murmurou baixinho...

**_Never thought that I'd be alone,_**

**_I didn't hope you'd be gone this long,_**

**_I just want that you to call my phone,_**

**_so stop playing girl and come on home (come on home),_**

**_baby girl I didn't mean to shout,_**

**_I want me and you to work it out,_**

**_I never wished I'd ever hurt my baby,_**

**_and it's drivin me crazy cause I'm so..._**

_(Nunca pensei que eu estaria sozinho,_

_eu não esperava que você pudesse partir,_

_Eu apenas quero que você me ligue,_

_então pare de brincar garota_

_e volte para casa(volte para casa),_

_garota, não era minha intenção gritar,_

_eu quero que a gente dê certo,_

_Eu nunca desejei machucar meu amor, e_

_isso está me deixando maluco pois...)_

Milo subia as escadas com um certo "Quê" de medo... Não por si, mas pelo que Kamus estaria fazendo naquele lugar... Seguiu em frente firme, vendo Kamus em pé na beira do penhasco... Ele não iria, iria?

**_So lonely (so lonely)_**

**_Im mr. Lonely (mr. Lonely)_**

**_I have nobody (I have nobody)_**

**_For my own (to call my own now)_**

_(Solitário (tão solitário),_

_Eu sou o Sr.Solitário (Sr.Solitário),_

_Eu não tenho ninguém (Eu não tenho ninguém)_

_para mim (para chamar de minha))_

-Agora, meus amigos, digo adeus... – E num subto impulso joga se corpo para frente, com os olhos fechados, esperando que a água lhe tocasse o corpo, mas o que sentiu foi uma mão segurar seu braço, abriu os olhos e olhou para o dono da mão, se surpreendeu ao ver que era o seu Anjo que lhe tirava o sono... – Mas o que...?

-Você não pode se matar...

-Por que? – Seus olhos eram marejados, e sua boca estava contraída pelo nervosismo...

-Porque não te disse tudo que tinha a dizer...

Kamus pousou a mão livre em cima dos lábios de Milo e depois os tocou com os seus, num beijo a muito tempo esperado...

**_So lonely (so lonely)_**

**_I'm mr. Lonely (mr. Lonely)_**

**_I have nobody (I have nobody)_**

**_For my own (to call my own girl)_**

_(Solitário (tão solitário),_

_Eu sou o Sr.Solitário (Sr.Solitário),_

_Eu não tenho ninguém (Eu não tenho ninguém)_

_para mim (para chamar de minha))_

-Eu te Amo _Mon Ange_...

-Eu também Kamye...

Kamus chegou perto do ouvido de Milo e disse finalmente

-Adeus... –murmurou se soltando e caindo sorridente no mar azul...

**_Lonely, so lonely_**

**_So lonely, (so lonely),_**

**_Mr. Lonely, so lonely_**

**_So lonely, so lonely, so lonely, Mr. Lonely_**

_(Solitário (tão solitário),_

_Tão solitário (tão solitário),_

_Sr. Solitário (tão solitário)_

_Tão solitário, Tão Solitário, tão solitário (Sr. Solitário))_

Ao longe poderia ouvir-se...

-KAMUUUUUUUUS!

Um grito de dor angustiada, um grito de amor...

**-FIM-**

**E ai, gostaram?**

**Sei que ficou um pouco bobo, dramático e chato, mas eu achei tão fofo! ---''**

**Ja Mata Ne**

**Teffy**


End file.
